Naruto's Sex Stories!
by leggotothemoon
Summary: Naruto's sexual shinobi adventures throughout the Shippuden series! Enjoy!
1. Naruto and Shizune's deal!

Getting ready to let all hell loose, Naruto strolled down the streets of Konoha mumbling and grumbling to himself silently, but listening to his stomach rumble loudly.

He had just saved his buddy Gaara, the freaking Kazekage, and he still hadn't been paid for it. Normally, money would have been the last thing on his mind, but now, he needed some. He needed some damn Ichiracku Ramen.

Deciding to take a short cut, Naruto leapt up to a building, deciding to fast travel from rooftop to rooftop to cut some time. However, just a short distance later, the waft of his favorite food caught him, and he came to a halt as his stomach grumbled again.

_Ah man_, he thought inwardly. _I wonder if they can hook me up with a free-be_. Thinking the worst that could happen was getting told no, Naruto took off in that direction. When he stopped on the roof opposite of the ramen shop, he was surprised to see it was closed, even though the mesmerizing smell was still coming from it. Scoping out the area, he was surprised to see the window above the shop going to Ichiraku's and his daughters' condo wide open. And in there-

"Oh! Oh shit! Keep fucking me!" he heard a girl's voice faintly moan. Squinting to see into it, he saw Ayame's bubble butt bouncing in and out of vision.

_No way! _Naruto thought in disbelief. _I gotta see who's pounding that! _He leapt noiselessly to the ground and back up to just below the window where the moans were much more plausible.

"AHH, fuck me Choji!"

_Say what._

Peeking in, Naruto did see Ayame straddling on Choji's lap as he laid down snacking on an orange bag of chips. Ayame was moaning and smacking her own ass as she was all the way down on Choji, who only had his balls visible, and was clearly doing all of the work.

"God I love guys who can eat!" she moaned loudly.

"And I love bitches who can cook!" Choji chided eating some more.

Watching Ayame's ass bounce and redden as Ayame herself smacked it and occasionally gave it a spread giving him a view of her bare anus, Naruto started getting a boner himself.

_Great, now I'm going to have this all day unless I do something about it soon. _Taking a few more looks at Ayame's ass, committing it to memory for later, he leapt to the next rooftop continuing swiftly hoping that if he concentrated enough his boner would go back down. Failing miserably, he stopped in front of the doors of the Hokage's building to reach down his pants to do some readjusting. Figuring that allowing only a slight bulge to be seen was the best he could manage, he decided it was high time to see granny. Avoiding awkward eye contact from everybody on his way there, he stopped in front of the office doors, and knocked.

"Come in," he heard in another female's voice. Opening up, he saw Shizune looking hassled.

"Oh, Naruto," she looked genuinely pleased to see him, but no less hassled. "What can I do for you?" she asked. Naruto did his best to look grumpy again, easy with a growling tummy and a raging boner that needed some tending.

"Lady Granny is swindling me," he said outraged. "I need paying for rescuing the kazekage!"

Shizune made a face. "Oh, look Naruto, the budget is kind of down and we were wondering if-"

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "It's always me, me, me! Why did everyone else get paid! I gotta eat, too!"

"Come on Naruto," Shizune tried for a weak laugh. "Lady Tsunade is getting around to you soon."

"No way," Naruto said. "I need some form of interest of else I'm going to tell someone ole granny is going back in debt with her workers."

Now Shizune looked alarmed. "Wait, now hold on a second! There has to be something we can agree on with for now?"

"Hmm," Naruto thought. "How about..." his voice trailed off as he looked around the room. His eyes went from the papers on the desk, to a trophy in the corner and fell on Shizune herself. She was wearing her usual kimono, but it was open enough so Naruto could see just a hint of what her chest looked like. Instinctively, he grabbed his crotch.

Shizune flinched as she noticed what he was checking out. "Hey! What's going on in that head of yours"

"I think you know what," Naruto said sultry. He continued gazing at the gap in her kimono as if trying to will it open. "Take off your kimono," he said softly. Shizune looked at him like he was crazy.

"W-what? Naruto, no way am I-"but she stopped dead midsentence as Naruto stalked towards closer and closer to her.

"Drop it," he said.

After a moment's hesitation, she reached her hands up to the white trimmings in the front of her kimono at the chest, and pulled them apart forcing it to the fall to the ground, revealing her entire body in a fishnet that allowed Naruto to see absolutely everything of her slender body from her already perky nipples to her shaven pussy.

"Oh shit," Naruto whispered. His bulge was now straining painfully against his jeans making a very sizable tent that Shizune seemed to notice it for the first time.

"Oh my," she breathed eyes wide. Looking back up to his face she said, "You swear you won't go giving the lady a bad name?"

"Swear," Naruto said while rubbing his length with his left hand. With his right he reached up and grasped Shizune's tit, massaging her nip with his thumb.

"Ahhh.." she moaned softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head back giving into pleasure. She was beginning to get moist from Naruto's large and comfortable hands feeling her up.

Naruto's eyes seemed to go glazy looking at Shizune's petite boobs and pinching her pink nipples and then paused. Suddenly, he grabbed the fishnet and ripped it open all across her chest.

"Oh my god Naruto!" Shizune gasped and was met immediately by Naruto's mouth as she felt his tongue wrestle around in her open mouth.

Now she was really into it. As Naruto reached around and grabbed ahold of her ass, she got busy trying to undo his pants. With a final tug, Naruto's pants dropped to his ankles and Shizune felt his bare erection in her hands, extremely long and hard, it was encased in velvety-type skin. She felt it rub up against her thigh and broke the kiss to look down at the massive organ she was stroking.

_My, Naruto's cock is so beautiful, _Shizune thought to herself. Naruto busied himself fondling her assets while kissing and sucking on her neck before he made his way down to her tits. Shizune bit her bottom lip to hide moans as his cock seemed to have fully sprung to life in her grip. She stroked the entire length while getting a good measure of just how long it was. Naruto seemed to be… over nine inches long!

"Oh my," Shizune said again: half in exasperation, half in disbelief. She continued stroking its entire length while Naruto bit her nipples none too gently, causing her pain and pleasure simultaneously. Her vagina was getting quite wet now.

_So what if I fuck Naruto? _She asked herself. Shinobi fucked like rabbits all the time. It was the second best way besides training to relieve stress or to release pent up energy. Naruto was basically a man. She hadn't gotten laid in over a month! A little age gap wouldn't hurt anybody. She felt her face getting quite hot thinking of what was about to happen.

"Lady Shizuneee!" Naruto moaned thrusting into her hand a little bit. Amused, Shizune laughed softly.

_What's really bad, _she thought to herself again, _is that it's not like this would be the first time. _Many a times, sex had been the pay-cover when she and Lady Tsunade had gone in too deep with the dogs of the gambling districts. Shizune had covered most of them herself, allowing herself to be plowed, fucked, analed, and even gangbanged time and time again for the good lady's sake, but the legendary sannin sometimes went in so deep that she herself had to help settle some of the depts. Shizune recalled the time she had walked in a late night and Tsunade was forcibly on her knees sucking on Lord Jiraiya's extremely massive member to cover a debt she owed him.

"Here Naruto, let me," she said and dropped down on her knees preparing to suck that dick. Even though it seemed even more gargantuan when it was rubbing against her cheeks and lips, the warm feeling in her pussy and throughout her body wouldn't let her turn back anymore. She needed to get laid, and she had to please little Naruto's big problem for that to happen.

She gave him one look of reassurance before she spat on his dickhead and took it in her mouth with an inhaling sound.

"Oh! Yesssss!" Naruto moaned. He leaned and slouched on Lady Tsunade's desk right behind him while Shizune sucked his dick. She had both hands working in on it; one tenderly holding the base of his shaft and the other cupping and massaging his large balls. Naruto grinned that wide grin.

"He-he! He-he-he-he!" he said barely controlling his laughter, listending to the squelching sound of Shizune sucking his dick, feeling her wet, warm mouth engulf his penis and her tongue licking around is dick. He loved it! He hadn't had sex since Sakura after first getting back in the village!

Shizune pulled her head back, letting the dick head fall just out of her mouth but still keeping her lips on it like she was kissing it. There was a lot of slippery spit there bubbling up. Then she laid the wet, hard dick across her face, feeling and showing Naruto how big her was and how submittful she could only be, hopefully giving him an Alpha male type feeling.

It worked; Naruto looked down and his grin got wider and his eyes shone like dazzling diamonds. He took his own cock by the base with his hand and slapped it against Shizune's cheek leaving a slight red mark.

"Master Naruto," Shizune pleaded like a small girl, encouraging his Alpha male role, "will you please fuck me in my pussy with this big long dick of yours?" she asked while it slapped her face.

Naruto felt like somehow a dream had come true. He grabbed Shizune under her arms and lifted her up onto the desk so that she was sitting on it, and pushed her so she was leaning back on it, leaning on her elbows. She had such a seduced look on her face. Naruto checked out her pussy that was still behind the fish-netting just inches away from his penis. Without hesitation, Naruto went down and ripped it open, so close now that he could smell it, see the wetness moistening her clit and folds. It was so alluring. He stuck his tongue out and dove in, tasting and eating out her pussy.

"Ohhh, Naruto yes!" Shizune moaned bucking her hips a little. She loved feeling Naruto's tongue swirl and twirl its way into her folds. He put the entire flat of his tongue against her pussy and licked up one more time before standing back up and positioning his cock at her entrance. Shizune felt her pussy's wetness dripping down to her ass crack and loved the feeling.

"Time to pay up!" Naruto grinned. And with that, slowly shoved his dick head in her then little by little he began pushing the rest of his shaft in. Once he got a good amount in (Shizune's tight, wet snatch felt oh, so damn great), he thrusted slowly in and out before he really fucked her so she could get used to his sizeable manpower. Shizune feebly moaned as he did this. Naruto groaned.

"Aghh, fuck I can't hold it back anymore!" And with that, he started beating Shizune's wet pussy up as fast and as hard as he could fucking her with all the length of his extremely long dick. All the way out and then all the way back in until his large balls were slapping her tight, petite ass again. Shizune grabbed her own tits roughly and was screaming in pain and pleasure. Naruto only briefly thought of that the people down the hall could probably hear them before he got lost in Shizune's pussy again as he thrusted his hardest into her. He was going at it so bad he was starting to sweat up a little already. He looked down at Shizune and took her little tits in his hand groping them while he fucked her.

"Ohhh! Unh! Oh! Give it to me, Naruto-san! Oh! Unh! Ahhh!" Shizune moaned.

"AGH! I could fuck you all day Lady Shizune!" Naruto groaned loudly. Shizune spread her legs widely so she was doing the splits to let Naruto have easy access. He moved his hands from her tits to her thighs for a better hold as he rammed her.

"AH DAMN! Lady Shizune, I'm gunna cum! I'm guna cum so hard!" Naruto groaned through gritted teeth.

"What? Yes! Come in me baby! Creampie my sweet pussy little Naruto!" Shizune moaned back as he fucked her even faster while she rapidly reached her own outstanding orgasm. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt it coming on. There it was- going, going-

"Woooo-hoooooo!" Naruto cheered. He released balls deep into Shizune's warm, tight, and wet snatch as Shizune came around and all over his huge dick. Groaning and moaning for over a minute as they released their sweet love juices on each other. Then Naruto pulled out and stepped back from her, admiring his work.

"Job well done, I think," he said. Shizune would have laughed if she had had the strength to. Nearly all her energy had gone out of her when she came. She could feel Naruto's own cum seeping back out of her pussy and dripping slowly down to her ass crack leaving a chill. With a last few inaudible words, she feinted.

_About two and a half hours later, at dusk time after Naruto had long left._

"_Ahem!"_

Shizune opened her eyes meekly and blinked. She felt so groggy. What time was it?

"May I ask what you're doing past out and naked on my desk Shizune? And whose cum is that seeping out of you this time!?"

Shizune's eyes shocked open and she sat up. Tsuande was standing there with an extremely stern and grumpy look on her face.

_Fuck that Naruto for leaving me like that! _She stammered and stuttered as she tried very hard to tell the Lady Hokage what had happened, and how she had fucked her favorite pupil.


	2. Naruto's Ultimate Ninja Tool!

Three days after his skirmish incident with Lady Shizune, Naruto was training on his ninja tools technique. A hard thing to do, only having a very limited supply at the moment.

"Damnit!" Naruto cursed again. He had thrown his last one at the wooden stump they used for target practice. Perfect aim and throw now, but he only had about six in total. Ninja were supposed to have kept a huge number and a wide variety of tools on them and back-ups at their personal space as extras for other missions. They weren't too hard to replenish, being not very expensive (considering who you bought them from) but it was impossible if you had no money (like Naruto).

"I hate everything," he moodily grumbled to himself. Tired, but nowhere near exhausted of his usual extreme stamina, he couldn't think of much else to do today other that train and work hard. He took a look at his feeble supply of kunei stuck to the bark and went to retrieve them. As he pulled out the last one, he thought maybe if he worked a little bit at a kunei shop as an intern of laborer, maybe they would pay him! Or give him some extra ninja tools as a reward!

Grinning like he just struck gold, Naruto leapt out of the practice arena and took off to a local ninja tool supply shop not too far from there. They were weak supplies where he was going; but they were supplies. He would take what he could get. He couldn't afford the top notch stuff that Kakashi's Jonin mission pays bought, or the fancy, high-grade kunei the Hyuga clan manifested for themselves.

On the way there, Naruto passed by Rock Lee's place.

_Hold on a minute, _Naruto thought. _I could just as Bushy Brow for some extras and I'll just pay him back! He'll understand and be cool about it! And he's got to have lots of extras since he can't do jutsus. He's bound to have a few to spare!_

Naruto leapt up the building where Rock Lee stayed and was at the door, when he heard a familiar sound.

"Daaaaaamnit! Leee!" He heard a girl's voice faintly moan. Thinking with the brains of his little head, he went into ninja stealth-mode, opened the door without knocking and snuck through.

As he wondered about the house listening to the moaning getting louder, he couldn't stop the slender thought in his head that Rock Lee had a pretty nice pad, though it was full of training equipment and the kunei and ninja tools that Naruto so desperately needed. Had he been a lesser friend to Lee (and had a sexy girl's voice not been moaning very loudly), he would have just taken what he wanted and left. However, he proceeded to creep along the house as quietly as he could until he finally got to the door where the loud fuck noises were coming from.

"Shhiiiit Lee, why do you have to so big?!" a girl's voice shrieked.

Huh. Naruto knew that voice. As quietly as he could, he opened the door and saw Ino Yamanaka bent over a large bed with her purple blouse hitched up and over her waistline revealing her athletically slender, tanned legs and ass being pummeled by Lee who had his green trousers around his ankles while he fucked the daylights out of Ino. He was nailing it so hard that her shapely ass was rippling each time he slapped his hips to it.

"341, 342, 343, 344," Lee was grunting with each thrust.

"Stop fucking-"Ino managed to say while she yelped as Lee fucked her, "counting while you're fucking me!"

"I am sorry, Ino!" Lee responded with a very determined look in his eye. "But I cannot! I must get every dollar's worth and I must continue to see if I go at a strong pace!" With that he pulled completely out and flipped her over so that now Ino was on her back legs spread wide in front of him for easy access. Naruto noted earlier that Ino said she thought Lee was huge, and respectively he was, but he wasn't quite Naruto's size. He felt a little proud of that.

"Oh my god," Ino moaned. "We've been at this for over an hour and a half! Can't you please just cum already and give me my money?" she pleaded. She was covered in sweat, as was Bushy Brow.

"Sorry, m'lady!" Bushy Brow said. "But that was only 350. I need to make it to half a thousand before I can find my release and pay you." And with that he positioned himself over Ino again and thrust back into her.

"Oh god," Ino moaned a little miserably.

_Well then maybe you shouldn't be a whore, _Naruto couldn't help but thinking. He idly wondered if Ino liked doing this, or if her missions and the Yamanaka flower shop just weren't paying enough. Lee seemed to be doing just fine. Naruto couldn't even get a freaking dime!

Naruto watched for just a little bit longer as Ino gripped the bed sheets tightly while Lee continued. No matter the complaining, Ino looked to be enjoying being fucked. Naruto remembered hearing sometime before he even left the village two and a half years ago that Ino had let some cool, older Jonin dude have at it when she was only thirteen. He always guessed she would be the easy one.

Wanting really bad to interrupt them and see if he could join, Naruto fought back his urges and his growing erection as he watched Ino's body bouncing around under Bushy Brow and her scrunched up _I'm-being-fucked _face. Very reluctantly, he withdrew from the house and got back on his way, remembering his mission.

When he finally got to the ninja tool shop, he had to stop at the door and readjust little Naruto in his pants before going in. When he did, he paused for a second and laughed at himself, thinking that he had to do the exact same thing just three days ago.

_Oh, if only today had the same result, _he thought to himself with Shizune's naked body in a fishnet and Ino's fucked face fresh in mind.

Little Naruto started hardening.

"Cut that shit out!" Naruto roared at himself. Heaving a great sigh, he relented and walked into the tool shop.

"Welcome, welcome!" Naruto heard another familiar female's voice as the bell jingled. He blinked and looked around the store for her. TenTen came into view from the back.

"Hey! Naruto! What brings you here?" She asked cheerfully wiping a sick looking three-pronged kunei with a wet towel. She was wearing her usual white long-sleeved blouse and her puffy red hakama pants. Her dark brown hair was in its usual bun.

"I need a job," Naruto said. "I haven't gotten paid for my last mission yet and I need more tools."

TenTen frowned. "Haven't gotten paid yet? Oh, you poor thing. I can help you out! Tell you what? You work here for the day and I'll supply you with three missions' trips worth of kunei and shuriken."

"Really?" Naruto said ecstatically. "What a deal, thanks TenTen!"

TenTen closed an eye and waved to her friend. "Anything to help a friend in need. Especially one who hasn't gotten paid. I bought this place with all of my winnings from missions. I figured I could make better tools than these guys anyways, so I can make even more money! So you wanna get started?" she asked.

"Sure!" Naruto said enthusiastically. He spent the next two hours working alone with TenTen in the back and talking with her about what's been going on recently. They talked about their training, their missions and their most recent one to save the Sand's Kazekage. TenTen dropped the shuriken she was working on when she heard Naruto still hadn't gotten paid for it, for all of Team Guy had. Then they were talking about her shop.

"Yup," she told him happily, even blushing a little from inner proudness. "Bought it myself. I give discounts to my friends by the way and that's something Lee took initiative of. You should see the inside of his house!-"Naruto looked very determinedly at the kunei he was polishing-"Anyways, whenever you need something, come here. I'll get it for ya, better than you'd think and for cheap!"

"Yeah, thanks TenTen, you're awesome!" Naruto stated. TenTen smiled smugly and gave her attention to a very large weapon that needed some tending.

"Could you give me a hand with this?" She asked Naruto without turning around.

"Sure," Naruto answered. He grabbed a bag of blacksmith tools and turned back towards her then stopped. TenTen was bent over the tool examining it, and the string of her pink thong was exposed over the now low-slung top of her Hakama pants.

Naruto felt little-Naruto become bigger and harder in an instant.

_Shit… _he thought.

"Naruto? A hand?" TenTen asked reaching her hand back behind her.

"Oh! Yeah, sure what do ya need?" Naruto asked opening the bag of tools while glancing at TenTen's ass every other second.

"Wrench," she said.

"Okay," Naruto said, checking out her ass again. He handed it to her and she took it with a "thanks." He numbly nodded even though she couldn't see it and never took his eyes off the top of her thong.

"Hammer," TenTen said. Naruto searched for it and handed it to her. When she swung her arm back around and started whamming on it, he pants fell just a little bit more, exposing nearly the top half of her ass, the pink thong barely enough to hide the anus of it. The fact that she was making struggling moaning sounds from working didn't help any matters.

"Naruto, I need… give me something long and hard!"

Naruto's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Something long and hard! I need it now!" TenTen replied. Naruto almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. Deciding that the risk might very well cost him his pay, he unbuttoned his pants and dropped them in a flash, so his nine and a half inch hard boner sprang free.

"Give it to me now!" TenTen sounded agitated. Plunging in, Naruto took himself by the shaft and placed his dick in TenTen's hand. She grabbed on it hard and jerked a few times trying to get it to come to her.

"Unh! Yeah, that's the stuff TenTen," Naruto grunted.

She looked back at whatever the hell Naruto just handed her and, upon seeing the gargantuan cock she was holding, blinked twice and screamed.

"Naruto! What the hell!" She yelled straightening up to his face. As she did, she realized that he pants were falling down as they dropped even more, completely revealing the front of her pink panties to Naruto who stared. He grabbed his own cock and stroked it.

"Naruto! What! Wh-when?" TenTen stammered as she hitched her pants back up to waist level. Naruto walked very close to her and stuck his right hand down into TenTen's pants, feeling the silky softness of the front of those pink panties and using his fingers to feel her pussy up through them. TenTen was blushing and had a very hot look on her face. Naruto was still using his left hand to stroke his cock. He let his pants fall to ankle level.

"I think you can take over from here," Naruto said referring to his cock. He took his left hand from it and motioned for TenTen, who looked at him for one fleeting moment, then removed her gloves and started stroking his dick with both hands. Naruto closed his eyes enjoying the pleasure, then reopened them and lunged in to kiss TenTen. He swirled his tongue in her mouth as the pace of stoking his cock quickened. Naruto took his hand out from her pants where he had been playing with her pussy lips and used both hands to rip open her blouse without breaking their kiss.

"Mph! Mmm!" TenTen moaned into his mouth turning him on even more. He fondled her breast greedily before he stopped their slippery make out session and went down to take a nipple in his mouth.

"Ooooh my god Naruto. This is the greatest," TenTen moaned. "I'm so wet for you now."

"Better be," Naruto growled. He took TenTen by the shoulders, flipped her around, and shoved his bulge against her ass. He grabbed her face and craned her back so he could kiss on her neck and cheek.

"Grind on it," he told her in her ear. TenTen did as commanded and started grinding her ass into Naruto's crotch, making sure her ass went up and down on his dick. It felt so rock hard TenTen just wanted him to stick it in already.

"Goddamnit," Naruto grunted and pulled down Tenten's pants by the waistline with both hands. That bare, sexy ass was basically exposed in her pink thong. Naruto took the string of the thong that was hiding her ass crack and pulled on it so he could let his dick in. His cock was up straight and in between her ass cheeks, rubbing against her tiny little anus.

_Oh shit, _TenTen thought fearfully. _If he wants to do anal, he'll split me in fucking half!_

"As much as I should impale that asshole of yours, I think," he said taking his dick out and pulling her thong down to where it dropped to her ankles, "I'll just impale," he positioned his cock at her soaking wet entrance, "this." And shoved it in forcefully making it go as far in as he could with one thrust, which was a lot. Poor TenTen had to take 8 inches of his monster dick in one go.

"Aaahhhhhh!" She screamed. "Yess that feels so damn good please fuck me harder Naruto!"

"You got it," Naruto told her happily. He pulled on her white blouse and completely ripped it off of her and threw it to the side. He wanted to see her fully naked here while he fucked her. He continuously rammed her causing her moan and shriek and her ass to ripple in waves as he clapped hard on it with his hips and balls.

Then, the front doors bells jingled and a customer came in.

"Hello?" they heard someone call.

TenTen clasped a hand over her mouth to stop her own moaning and screaming, but Naruto grabbed her by the wrist and pulled it away from her mouth.

"Nu uh," he told her. "Tell him what you're doing." He demanded fucking her ruthlessly.

"I- I'M BEING FUCKED RIGHT NOW!" TenTen yelled, the clapping sounds more prominent now. "PLEASE- PLEASE COME BACK LATER!"

"W-What?" the stranger yelped. Naruto slapped TenTen's ass hard leaving a red mark.

"Tell him whose fucking you!" He growled at her.

TenTen came on his dick right then and looked like she was going to black out. But she still mustered up and yelled-

"I'M BEING FUCKED BY NAURTO-SAN RIGHT NOW! PLEASE COME BACK LATER!" And with that, they heard the door open and close behind the stranger again. Satisfied, Naruto pulled out and grabbed TenTen by the arm and threw her to the floor.

"Face down, ass up." He told her kicking off his own orange trousers. She did as was told and stuck her pretty, beautiful little ass in the air, anus and pussy alike exposed. Naruto had a fleeting moment to mount her and shove it in her butt, that asshole was so nice and pretty. But he resisted so not to make her useless the next couple of days and when he mounted her, stuck his large cock in her tight snatch again.

"Unhhh, please Naruto don't stop fucking me," TenTen weakly moaned. Naruto slapped her ass again causing her to yelp.

"Here it comes! I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum all over your pretty face!" Naruto groaned and, really feeling it coming, pulled out of TenTen's pussy and pushed her over on her back knelt right by her face. Quickly stroking his cock, he exploded everywhere, several jets of cum splattering TenTen's face.

Naruto kept jizzing for over a minute, shots of cum going everywhere from landing on her face, to on her tits, in her hair, and on the ground. After he was done, he let out a heavy breath of air like a weight was just taken off his shoulders and flopped on the ground beside the cum-laiden TenTen.

"I expect you to lick it all up too," he told her. Making him feel very much like a dominant master, TenTen meekly whimpered and got back into a face down-ass up position. She crawled around her own workshop floor, pussy and anus exposed for Naruto to watch as she crawled around licking up his cum off the ground. He stared at her beautiful little button anus.

_Next time, _he thought, _I'm going balls deep in that._

**I don't own Naruto. Still raining where I'm at, so I'm still on my laptop, writing. Might have a chapter update on my other story sooner rather than later. Hope you guys liked this one!**


End file.
